A basic computer network includes a combination of hardware, software, and cabling, which together allow multiple computing devices to communicate with each other. The cabling interconnects a network computer with a hub, switch, or router. The hub, switch, or router facilitates transmission and reception of data, often in the form of packets, over the cabling. Switches and routers tend to be used in larger network systems rather than hubs since switches and routers include packet processing and forwarding functionality. This additional functionality increases the data carrying capacity of these larger networks. However, the additional functionality and use of these devices in larger network settings also imposes substantial performance requirements on them. Accordingly, network switching apparatus manufacturers may test the performance of these network switching apparatus during the design process and/or prior to shipment of the manufactured product.
Traditional testing and evaluation of a switch or router involves connecting each port of the network switching apparatus that is to be tested to a packet generator. Bidirectional traffic is then directed between the network switching apparatus under test and the packet generator equipment. The traffic throughput is ascertained as a measure of the performance of the system under test.
While such testing and evaluation procedures may be readily employed when the port count of the network switching apparatus under test is low, it becomes inordinately expensive to execute when the port count is high since the number of packet generators required to fully test the network switching apparatus is directly proportional to the number of ports of the network switching apparatus that concurrently are being tested. This is particularly problematic in those instances in which all of the ports of the network switching apparatus are to be tested simultaneously. Test generator ports are expensive and are often of limited number and availability within a given company. Accordingly, an alternative system configuration for performance testing and/or evaluating a network switching apparatus that uses a low number of packet generator ports is desirable.